vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mori Dan
|-|Base= |-|Mori Jin Mode= |-|With Armoursuits= Summary 17 years after Mujin Park's betrayal, Mori Jin became a name of infamy and terror. Forced into hiding, Mori Jin became Mori Dan to protect both him and his adopted sister, Ahan Dan. After revealing his identity to the world, he would go on to start a war against Mujin Park and his followers, exposing his treachery in the process. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C, higher with Re-Taekwondo and in Mori Jin Mode | At least High 4-C, higher with Re-Taekwondo and in Mori Jin Mode Name: Mori Dan, Mori Jin Origin: The God of High School Gender: Male Age: 18 biologically, thousands of years chronologically Classification: God, Magical Entity/Demon, Hwagwa Monkey, Martial Artist, Renewal Taekwondo Practitioner, Monkey King Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Training=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Longevity Wind Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Density Manipulation (Can increase and decrease the weight of Yeoui) Ice Manipulation, Expert Renewal Taekwondo Practitioner, Reactive Power Level (Re-Taekwondo was stated as being a martial art that changed power levels), Limited Size Manipulation (Can increase and decrease the size of Yeoui), Transformation into his Mori Jin state, Accelerated Development (Mastered Recoilless techniques simply by understanding their mechanics), Power Mimicry (Could use the techniques of others simply by watching them use it), Extrasensory Perception, Non-Physical Interaction (Can fight against Power Borrowers), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Was completely unaffected by Jwawoo's Necromancer power, which transforms those bitten - even if the bite does not break the skin - into "zombies", controlling their minds), possibly Statistics Amplification, Acupuncture and Pressure Points, Healing and Healing Negation up to Mid-Low (Jeahbongchim Acupuncture is capable of healing those who can't be healed by nanotech healing. In addition, it can also prevent healing from nanotech and Borrowed Powers), Can remove his sense of pain |-|Post-Training=Same as before, Resistance to Poisons (The Armoursuits grants resistance to poison such as that of Sujin Lee's and Heracles' Hydra venom tipped arrows), Transformation and Statistics Amplification (The Armoursuits can transform into different forms that increase speed and strength) Attack Potency: Large Star level+ (Fought against Dean when he had the Armoursuits), higher with Re-Taekwondo and in Mori Jin Mode (Tore the Armoursuits with Recoilless techniques and fought Mujin Park on even grounds) | At least Large Star level+ (Fought Alphabet Executives without having to transform into Mori Jin), higher with Re-Taekwondo and in Mori Jin Mode (Fought Post-Timeskip Ilpyo Park, who should be no weaker than when he fought Shiva during Ragnarok) Speed: Massively FTL+ combat speed and reactions, higher in Mori Jin Mode | At least Massively FTL+ combat speed and reactions (Fought Samuel in his base form, when he had to transform before), higher in Mori Jin Mode and with Speed Mode Lifting Strength: At least Class Z, possibly Class Y (Lifted half of Yeoui in his ear for years) Striking Strength: Large Star Class+, higher with Re-Taekwondo and in Mori Jin Mode | At least Large Star Class+, higher with Re-Taekwondo and in Mori Jin Mode Durability: Large Star level+, higher in Mori Jin Mode | At least Large Star level+, higher with Armoursuits and in Mori Jin Mode Stamina: Extremely High, although weaker than he was in the past, he was still capable of fighting entire armies with the help of Daewi Han. Range: Standard melee range to Tens of meters (at least dozens) with Taekwondo, much further with Yeoui Standard Equipment: Before Training *'Yeoui:' The famous magic staff, it can extend and thicken itself at Mori's command, becoming wide enough to flatten mountains and displace large swathes of water and long enough to pierce through the moon from Earth and beyond. The staff itself is extremely resilient, making it useful for defense as well as offense. Despite the fact that it is a blunt weapon Mori often uses it for slicing attacks, with its weight compensating for its lack of an edge. After Training *'Armoursuits:' Sun Wukong's legendary invincible chainmail. Wearing it further increases his already impressive durability, strength, and speed. The only three times it has ever been breached are when the First Crown Prince used the Lightning Blade to slice through the whole of the Sage Realm, when Okwhang stabbed him, and when he tore them himself when he fought Dean Ockham. It can be telepathically controlled by him, allowing him to bestow others with it temporarily. It can also create rocket thrusters to further increase his speed. If this is not enough the armor can enter a Speed Mode to increase his speed to the point of crossing massive interstellar distances in an instant. When not in use as an armor it turns into a mass of razor-sharp spikes that easily shred through buildings and can also replicate some of the effects of the Geundoowun. Intelligence: Mori is not much of an intellectual, but he was born with extremely keen battle instincts. He is capable of changing strategies on the fly and can copy most martial arts techniques after only encountering them once, adding them to his arsenal while combining them with his own Taekwondo techniques. Weaknesses: Due to the stress of using Jaebongchim Acupuncture in the past, Mori is unable to use it on himself presently. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Renewal Taekwondo *'Bo-Bup (Way of Walking):' A technique similar that allows for high-speed movement in any direction, allowing Mori to seemingly teleport and attack from above, below, the side, or even behind with ease. *'3rd Stance: Hwechook:' Delivers a savage kick to the side of an opponent's head before rapidly spinning and striking the other side of the target's head before they can recover to maximize damage. **'Dragon Sign Hwechook:' A variation of the Hwechook that generates a vacuum-like tornado on contact, trapping the opponent and rendering them unconscious from both damage and oxygen deprivation. *'Mori Hui Original: Kicking Imoogi' Hui unleashes a barrage of every Taekwondo technique ins his arsenal to pummel his opponent into submission. *'Mach Punch:' Hui punches the air, blowing his target backward with the air pressure generated, even striking his opponent at a considerable distance. Nabong Chim Needle-Ryu *'Nabong Needle Ryu Blood Sealing Needle:' An acupuncture technique that seals the blood within a person body causing the blood within a region to accumulate and cause internal damage, even causing the afflicted body part to explode if left unchecked. He is able to discern the attack pattern of opponents based on their vital points. *'Nabong Needle Ryu Limiter Removal:' By hitting a pressure point in the brain Hui is able to remove the limiters that are placed on his body. This allows him to gain a massive increase in speed and power to the point that it becomes impossible to see him move and is able to break the Aegis Shield easily. If this is not enough it can be used multiple times in succession or combined with the Nabong Needle Ryu no Pain for an even greater power boost. However, after the effects wear off the user will feel crippling pain throughout their body, but this can be circumvented somewhat through extreme willpower and training. *'Nabong Needle Ryu No Pain:' By hitting a pressure point in the heart Mori Jin is able to remove the limiters that are placed on his body that causes pain. This allows him to gain a massive increase in speed and power to the point that it becomes impossible to see him move and is able to break Aegis Shield easily and don't feel pain for two hours. This can be combined with Nabong Needle Ryu Limiter Removal but runs the risk of causing death upon completion. *'Acupuncture Artery Block:' As the name suggests this is an acupuncture technique that blocks the blood flow in the body by blocking all the arteries. Hallyang Style Pumba *'8th Form: Beggar's Song Dance:' Hui rapidly twirls the Yeoui around him to destroy oncoming projectiles and knock nearby enemies aside. *'17th Form: Ryuck Geun:' After squeezing all of the muscles in his body, Hui unleashes a devastating swinging attack that can cleave straight through Borrowed Power with ease. *'19th Form: Dog Seller:' Spinning Yeoui with his left hand, Hui thrusts it forward as he stops it with his right hand, slamming his target with both the force of Yeoui's extension and the resulting whirlwind of air. Monkey King Mode: Transforms into his godly Monkey King form, drastically increasing his physical stats and granting him full access to his magical powers. Key: Pre-Training | Post-Training Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The God Of High School Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Monsters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Air Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Density Users Category:Ice Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Size Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acupuncture Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Pain Users Category:Tier 4